Research has shown that staff compliance to behavioral interventions in nursing homes is critical to the program's success. Awareness of antecedent factors that can hinder or promote the success of continence programs, such as the staff knowledge and beliefs about incontinence and its treatment, by the individuals responsible for establishing and maintaining a continence program, is important prior to implementation. A questionnaire was administered to individuals, including licensed nurses, who attended a workshop on urinary incontinence in nursing homes. Information about potential staff resistance and deficits in knowledge about incontinence and its care can assist nurses and administrators to develop strategies to reduce resistance, increase knowledge, and change staff behavior that leads to improved continence status of nursing home residents.